


Sleigh

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [18]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Day 18 of 25daysofToruKaChristmas





	Sleigh

**Author's Note:**

> I finally made it to the the schedule gaaaaaaahhhh I'm kinda proud of myseld hohoho
> 
> Also, this is set in the same Universe at that of preschool ToruKa. Damn, we couls actually make a decent fic with those adorable kids gaaaaah
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Toru slowly opened his eyes, that one particular morning in their Christmas Break.

It's cold, and he wants nothing but to snuggle deep under his blankets where it's warm and soft and comfy but he promised. He promised Takahiro— _his cute little friend from school with the brightest smile and prettiest eyes Toru had ever seen in his entire...lif_ e—that they would play in the local park if it snows today.

  
He asked his mom if there would be snow today and even persuaded his dad and older brother to make a mini sled—small but big enough for two children to feet in, because he doesn't want Ryota and Tomoya to ruin his _date_ with Takahiro later—so they could slide across the thick snow in the park. His father was confused at first, because Toru doesn't have that much of friends—only Ryota had managed to tag along with him in the longest time—so when he tried using his... _kicked_ _puppy_ look, he's father had asked if he got some fever of he's just imagining this Takahiro.

 

* * *

 

  
_Naturally_ , Toru felt offended at that.

  
"Taka-chan is real!" he huffed, his usual calm demeanor instantly vanishing in an attempt to prove that his Takahiro is real and is not just an imaginary friend, "He's pretty and cute and have pretty eyes and chubby cheeks—," he scowled at his brother who snorted something like, says the boy who doesn't have chubby cheeks, "And his smile is the biggest and his voice is so soft and pretty and he's pretty—,"

  
"I think he's _in love,_ father," his older brother shrugged.

  
Their father raised a brow at him, and Toru felt insulted, "I'm not in love! He's real and I really, really _like_ him!"

  
His father and brother chuckled at that but when Tori started glaring at everyone and everything, the two begrudgingly agreed on making the said sleigh that's stored inside their basement right now.

 

* * *

 

  
_I hope Takahiro would like it_ , Toru thought as he stretched his short limbs over his head. His mother even made some reindeer costume, so that one of them could play Rudolph. Sometimes, his mom is weird, because they are not gonna play Rudolph or whoever that foreign guy is. They'll be sliding across the snow, and Takahiro would smile and laugh and Toru would watch him.

  
He shoved the blankets away, made his bees and peered on his window. The sill was still too high for him to reach, but even on his spot, he could already see the falling white stuff from the heaven. He sighed in contentment, taking a few more moments to watch the slow, gentle fall before he grinned, ran down, screaming and bouncing in excitement to meet Takahiro for today.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Takahiro was already there when their family arrive. Yes, as much as Toru hated it, his family insisted on coming with him and because he's still small and weaker, he couldn't carry the sleigh to the park all by himself.

  
"Besides," his brother said as he brought the sled on the snow-covered ground, "We're curious about your _imaginary_ friend Takahiro—,"

  
Toru stomped his boots on the snow, making his brother laugh out loud in amusement, "He's not imaginary! He's real!"

  
"Oh yeah," his brother asked, "Where is this Takahiro, huh?"

  
Toru roughly exhaled at that as he scanned the park. There's a few family and high school students loitering around the once sakura-filled area. The trees are dead, no leaves and just twigs— _asleep_ , as Takahiro had said when they've been hiding behind the building and just watching the snow fall last year, and they would wake up again on Spring—making the place looks somewhat lonely

And cold.

  
So _so_ cold.

  
But, amidst the plain grey and whites of the place, he could already see the person who could make the park so bright. Takahiro was already there, wearing a cute, bright red Santa costume, standing beside a very shiny, very black car. There's a huge, scary looking man beside him, talking like he's begging his friend to come and wait inside the car where it is warm, but Takahiro stubbornly shook his head.

  
"I don't wanna!" he pouted, crossing his cute little arms over his chest, "I'll wait for Toru-chan here!"

  
And oh did Toru's little chest hurt at that. Maybe...maybe...he slowly touched clothed chest, wincing at the pain he's feeling because of those words—his heart going _ba-dump! Ba-dump on a very fast manner—maybe I'm sick.._. _maybe Takahiro gave me some sickness because O only feel like this when he's near me..._

  
But anyways, Toru took his steps towards the unsuspecting child. He really looks so good in red and white furs. His cheeks, so bubbly and soft-looking, were blushing red and Toru wants to pinch them soooo much _gaaaah_ —and his eyes, oh how they sparkle in delight when he noticed that Toru is slowly creeping towards him.

  
"Toru-chan!" he bounced on his spot, running towards his direction and—

  
"Omph!"

  
—fell face first onto the pile of snow. The uniformed man was instantly plucking the now-tearu eyed Takahiro from the snow.

  
"Takahiro-sama!" he said, as he dusted off the red Santa suit, "Are you alright?"

  
Cue some sniffling.

  
"Please don't cry, Takahiro-sama—,"

  
"M'not crying!" the child said before aggressively wiping the fat glob of tears by the back of his gloved fists, "I just...got some snow...in my eyes..."

  
Toru find it cute, how Takahiro would deny that he wants to cry even if he's already shaking like a leaf. So even before his friend could actually burst into tears, Toru had magically appeared beside him and helped in dusting the snow off from the bright red suit.

  
"Yosh, yosh," he said before wiping the flustered face with his own tiny fists, Taka looming at him with wide glassy eyes, "You're a big boy, ne Taka-chan?"

  
Takahiro's brows furrowed, tilting his head in an absolutely cute manner— that makes Toru want to attack him with hugs and kisses because it was just so adorable—before he hesitantly nodded.

  
"Takahiro is a big boy..."

  
He smiled and squeezed both of the cute, chubby cheeks, making the other boy looked like a fish in the process, "And big boys don't cry, okay? Come on, let's play?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
It took a few moments before Takahiro nodded, clutching at Toru's reindeer suit as they slowly walked back towards their family car. He introduced Taka to his family, his brother annoying him by asking too many questions about Taka and his shiny car, his father talking to the suit-wearing man, and his mom taking a looooot of pictures of Taka who's shying away from the attention—hiding behind Toru and holding onto his arm like his life depended on it.

  
It took some while before the curly haired boy warmed up to his family, and by the time Tomoya and Ryota arrived, Taka and Toru are already laughing, giggling as Toru's brother pulled the sleigh through the snow.

  
"Faster, faster, Toru-chan's Niichan!" Taka bellowed, his dark curls flying all over his face while Toru just stared at that sight, the pain in his chest coming back as he watched Taka's face brighten up withe every bumps they encounter.

  
_He's like an angel,_ Toru thought for god knows how many times already, _an angel in Santa's clothing!_

  
When Tomoya and Ryota came, Toru ordered the duo to be reindeers and oh did Taka and Toru enjoyed being pulled once more as the two go at it like idiots, running fast and wild—all while laughing their hearts out, their warm breath billowing all around them in soft wisps of air. And when the two finally collapse don the snow in exhaustion, Toru single handedly pulled the sled towards his goal—the mountain (a.k.a. the giant slide in the playground) that they should climb so they could slid all the way down.

  
"Aren't you tired, Toru-chan?" Taka asked, his head perched on the rim of the sled, "I'm kinda heavy, ya know?"

  
Toru huffed in exhaustion, and even if his legs and shoulders were already aching, he wouldn't admit it to Takahiro— _big boys don't cry and whine after all_ —, "No, and you're not heavy."

  
Taka made a cute noise before murmuring something like "mkaaay" as Toru finally pulled the sled towards the slide. It looks so high and scary and he knows that he'll earn a scolding later, but he thinks it would be worth it! So he instructed Taka on what to do and after a few minutes of huffing and pulling the sled, they finally made it on the top, the two of them rising inside the sled that was perched on the top—

  
"I'm kinda scared, Toru-chan," Taka admitted as he leaned back at Toru, who gripped the railings on the landing to prevent the sled from just moving down the smooth metal. He glances at the boy, and without really thinking at all, he planted a quick kiss on the chubby cheeks and smiled at his favorite _friend_ in the whole wide world.

  
"Don't worry. I'm here," he said, watching as Taka blushed even redder, "I'll protect you, okay?"

  
Taka looked at him for a while before slowly nodded and stared Ahead of them, "Okay."

  
Good.

  
And then, Toru let go, sending the sleigh zooming down—Toru's mom screaming from a distance as the sled flew into the air, sending the teary kids onto the thick pile of snow.

  
Taka was so ad after that, because Toru-chan couldn't protect them as they literally...fly off the slide, but after a dew minutes of looking at the sulking face of his friends, he just nodded, and planted a kiss om Toru's cheek, like what he had done before and he thought that this day is still one of the reasons why he _loves_ winter the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Chibi toruka will be the death of me wuuuuh
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
